


Fluffy cute idk

by LIarsLAir007



Category: fluff - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIarsLAir007/pseuds/LIarsLAir007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random cute fluffy thing that I wrote randomly. F/f. Just kissing. Being cute. ♥︎♥︎♥︎</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy cute idk

"Kiss the part of my body you love the most." The girl demands. A second girl laughs softly.   
"That'll take awhile." The first girl's face flashes with brief worry.  
"Why?"  
The second girl looks up into her lovers eyes.  
"Because I love every cell that makes up my beautiful girl."  
The first girl blushes and smiles softly, avoiding the second girl's gaze. "Hey," the second girl says to catch the first's attention. The first girl meets her girlfriends eyes with a curious glint. "I mean it." The second girl whispers slowly leaning in towards the first's face. Their lips catch, smooth and gentle.  
Reassurance, making sure that they were both still there. The second girl raises her hand to her lover's jawline and rubs her thumb over her smooth skin.   
They break and the second girl, smirking gently, moves upwards and presses another kiss to the first girl's nose.   
"Stop it," the first girl laughs gently, playfully shoving the other girl away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never kissed anyone so if it's bad I have literally no experience and I just wrote kind of how I feel my friend would act cause she's the cutest. She's my Cas.


End file.
